A server generally consists of a central processing unit (CPU), memory and input/output devices which are connected by buses. In recent years, the server has many electronic components inside to enable high-speed operations. Therefore, if the heat generated by the electronic components is not expelled efficiently, performance of the electronic components will be compromised, and even the lifespan thereof is shortened. It is especially important for storage medium like a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SSD), or a solid state hybrid drive (SSHD) to have a good heat dissipation effect.
In order to expel heat and lower the temperature, the server utilizes an active heat dissipation device like a fan or utilizes a passive heat dissipation device like heat dissipation fins. For an enhanced heat dissipation effect, a wind shroud is even disposed corresponding to the electronic components. However, the conventional wind shroud can only guide air flow, but cannot make air flow more concentrated, so the heat dissipation effect is not ideal.